The Last Journey
by IiLhOaVtEeUu
Summary: One night of passion could ruin everything the Doctor had worked so hard to maintain. It started with a little while test strip. Where it will end, only the future holds the answer. **11th Doctor and Amy Preg Story**


I smiled to myself and nestled further under the covers. The warm comforter protected me from the strange cool temperature that filled the TARDIS. My mind fluttered with happy thoughts. My skin blazed from the contact of a hand stroking my bare shoulder. "Pond, wake up." A voice whispered beside me.

My eyes fluttered open and my smile widened. "Doctor." My speech was slurred with early morning grogginess. The Doctor lay beside me in bed. A blanked covered him waist down. I did a double take as seeing him out of his normal tweed sports coat and bow tie was so strange. Slowly, my eyes widened. Realization hit me with a vengeance. "Doctor, what did we do?"

He shook his head in disapproval. "We did something very, very stupid." I mentally went over the events that took place the previous night. Rory had gone to bed early while the Doctor and I stayed up discussing our next adventure. There was a fire going in the study where we sat. It wasn't long before our lips were colliding and clothes were being town from our bodies. It was magic and wonderful and so wrong.

"Close your eyes. I need to look for my clothes." I said.

He laughed sarcastically. "I think it's a bit late for not looking." He jumped out of the bed, uncovering everything, and began dressing. I scouted the floor for my clothes. "Seriously, you should get dressed before Rory wakes up."

"Doctor, where are my clothes?" I asked with growing concern. I scavenged the large room for any of my own clothing to wear. The doctor gestured to the ottoman where our evening had progressed to. My dress was draped over the back of the couch, with every button missing. My panties laid beside it with the matching bra nowhere to be found. "Was the ripping of the dress really necessary?" I asked as I slipped my underwear on.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." Fully clothed, he opened the closet and threw items of clothing at me. I slipped on the jeans and peach button up blouse. The lack of a bra was obvious in the shirt. The doctor stepped toward me and surveyed the outfit. "Not really your style but it looks good on you Pond."

He brushed my hair from my face and traced my jawline with his thumb. I looked at the floor, ashamed by the feelings I was having. "Stop. Please." The doctor flinched as if I hit him. "I just don't think we should let this continue. It's not fair. To Rory." I regretted every word as it left my mouth. I wanted the doctor more than I'd ever wanted anything in my entire life but it had to be said.

"Ah yes. Mr. Pond. What are you planning on telling him about our escapades?" He asked as he tied his bowtie. "I just want to make sure I get the story straight." His voice had a biting edge to it. The words were meant to inflict guilt upon me and they did the trick.

I ignored his question and fixed my hair. He sighed at my incompliance. "You can't honestly think last night was a good idea- something we should feel okay about. I cheated on my husband, Doctor." His eyes bore holes in my back. "Rory would be crushed if he ever found out."

I turned to look at him. The Doctor radiated energy and beauty and excitement. His captivating dark green eyes connected with mine and refused to break away. My body ached to be touched by this devilish man. To have his fingers graze my sides and entangle themselves in my hair. To have his lips press against my neck in that all too familiar manner.

The Doctor must have sensed my longing because his hands moved to each side of my face. I shuddered at the contact. He pressed his forehead to mine. "If you want to just go back to how things were…before, just say the words. For you, Amelia Pond, I'll do anything." I closed my eyes, concentrating on the correct thing to say. He cleared his throat. "I understand." The Doctor broke free from our embrace. "Have no fear Pond! Rory will never know a thing! Now, we have a busy day ahead of us. Hop to it!"


End file.
